Cruise of a Life Time
by BananasRgood4u
Summary: Set sail with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke with the rest of the gang on an awesome cruise to a small tropical island. Where mysteries, fun, adventures await!
1. What's a cruise?

**Cruise of a Life Time**

**Written by BananasRgood4u**

♥ **Dedicated to all lovers of Naruto!!! ♥**

**Summary: **Set sail with Naruto, Sakura + Sasuke with the rest of the gang on an awesome cruise to a small tropical island. Where mysteries, fun+ adventures await!

**Disclaimer:**

T: YOZ!

Naruto: YOZ!

Sasuke: Hn

Sakura: 0.o

T: Since you're so energetic, Sasuke-sama, why don't you do us all a favour and do the disclaimer?!

Sasuke: Hn

T: If you don't do it Ima release my terrible-monkey-eat-Sasuke's-butt-jutsu! RAWR!

Sasuke: -.-'

Sakura: XD

Naruto:D

T: COME ON! FEEL THE FIRE BURNING! –Flexes muscles-

Sakura: -Pokes BananasRgood4u's muscles- It seems like you don't have muscles

T: DAMIT! My secret is revealed! RAWR!

Sakura: -falls down anime style-

Naruto: Sasuke-teme do the disclaimer!!!

Sasuke: BananasRgood4u doesn't own us…

T: YUSH! That Masashi Kimototo or Kitomoto guy does!

Sasuke: -.-'

Sakura: Kishimoto...

Naruto: But she owns the storyline!

T: YEA! NO STEALING! Or I bite all of your arses!

* * *

**Chapter 1: What's a cruise?**

"Oh my god! I can't believe we won!" A pink-haired teenager exclaimed

"Nani nani?!" A blonde haired dobe asked

The emerald-eyed girl held out a letter, "Looky here!"

The energetic blondy grabbed the letter and quickly scanned through it, "I don't get it. What does it say?"

The pink-haired girl fell down anime style.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot." A raven-haired stud grumbled

"Well at least I'm not an insensitive retard!" Naruto argued

The girl punched Naruto with her inhumanly strength and sent him flying into a fence.

"Baka!" The girl with a big forehead shouted

"Sakura-san, what was that for?" Naruto rubbed his chin

"Everything!" Sakura huffed

The three friends continued walking through the village.

"So what's with the letter?" The blondy blurted out

"Well if you learned how to read, you would understand that we won a cruise to a tropical island." Sakura complained

"Wait, first of all… It's not my fault that I do-"

"Whatever dobe." The hotty known as Sasuke interrupted

Naruto glared at him.

'_Now that I think of it, Sasuke looks like a cockatoo…'_ Naruto grumbled to himself

The blondy devilishly grinned.

"What's so funny?" The cockatoo glared at the spiky haired blondy

"Nothing… It's just… What's a cruise?" Naruto dumbly asked

Sakura fell down anime style once again.

'_Gosh! Naruto is such an idiot!' _Sakura thought

'**DUH! You're talking about the one and only dobe!' **Inner Sakura flexed her muscles

'_At least Sasuke isn't like Naruto' _Sakura inwardly sighed

Sasuke shook his head in disdain.

Naruto glared, "If you're so smart, why don't you explain it to me?"

"Why must I waste my breath for a dobe?" Sasuke smugly questioned

Naruto stopped and pointed at the raven-haired boy, "YOU! You're a 9#)38!$)24) with 5$!7 and )23#(&57!"

Sakura cut in before Naruto could shout out another string of curse words, "A cruise is a trip where you go on a boat and travel on water to relax."

"Oh okay! Like when you go sailing?!" The blue-eyed blondy exclaimed

The pink-haired ninja fell down anime style for the third time that day while the raven-haired ninja ran a hand through his hair in irritation.

'_DAM IT! I'm gonna have lots of bruises after today!' _Sakura inwardly exclaimed

'**CHAA! You should call Naruto, Narutard! Cause he's such a retard and his name is Naruto!' **Inner Sakura shouted

'_It's kind of obvious that his name is Naruto...' _Sakura told her inner self

"You shouldn't waste your breath on the dobe." Sasuke stated

"Sasuke-teme! You're so mean!" Naruto pounced on Sasuke, but the raven-hair ninja swiftly moved to the side and let Naruto fall on his face.

"Naruto… You're such a Narutard…" The pink-haired ninja said aloud

"A what?!" The blonde jumped up in confusion

"You're a retard." Sakura looked at Naruto with an annoyed expression

"No. What did you say before?" The vigorous ninja enthusiastically asked

"Narutard?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"Yeah that word!" Naruto exclaimed, "DATTEBAYO!"

Sakura scratched her head in confusion, "What about it?"

"Why'd you call me that?" The blondy tilted his head

"Because you're a retard." Sasuke answered for Sakura

"Am not!" Naruto argued

It actually seemed like Naruto was yelling at himself, because Sakura and Sasuke were a few feet ahead of Naruto. They were headed to the training grounds where they were suppose to meet Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto hollered as he realized that his two team mates were further ahead

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been about an hour since the three genins were waiting for there lazy excuse of a teacher to show up. Then suddenly, there sensei finally decided to show up with a poof of smoke. In his hands was his most prized book, 'Icha Icha Paradise'

"Sorry guys, I was stuck in traffic." The silver-haired jenin smiled

"Stop lying!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed at the same thing

"And there is no such thing as traffic!" Sakura exclaimed

"Sure there is. In the city there is." Their sensei grinned under his ninja mask

"What's a city?" Narutard scratched his head

"Never mind that… Let's get to the good news." Kakashi-sensei cheerfully announced

Sasuke just stood there annoyed as Sakura tried to explain what a city was to Naruto. The jenin coughed to get everyone's attention.

"I don't get it! And what's a cruise?!" Naruto practically yelled everything in Sakura's ear

"For the millionth time! I told you it's a-"

"Naruto, let's just say it's a fun trip where you get to fool around." Kakashi-sensei said

"REALLY?!" Naruto beamed, "I wanna go on a cruise! DATTEBAYO! It will be my goal!"

Sakura hit her head in frustration, "I can't believe I have to bring that bozo to the cruise..."

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Okay! So I hope you likey!!!

Naruto: I'm sure they liked it! DATTEBAYO!

Sakura: Who's they? -eye twitches-

Sasuke: The readers…

Sakura: AH! Don't look at me!!! –covers her forehead-

Sasuke: 0.o

Me: Sasuke-kun! I know you like Sakura, but you have to give her her privacy!!!

Sasuke: -.-'

Me: And don't stare!

Naruto: Yeah Sasuke-teme!

Sasuke: Shut up, Narutard!

Naruto: What did you just call me?!!

Sasuke: Narutard…

Naruto: You wanna tell that to my face!

Sasuke: Narutard.

Naruto: Say it again homeslice!

Sasuke: Narutard. -.-

Naruto: WHAT?!

Sasuke: Narutard

Naruto: YEAH! OKAY!

Sakura: Don't look at me!!!

Me: -pats Sakura's back- Don't worry no one wants to look at you, because of your rather large forehead

Sakura: Really?!

Me: Swure

Naruto: Isn't that a bad thing?

Me: SHADDUP!

Sasuke: Please be patient for BananasRgood4u's next chapter (The only normal one here… Or so it seems…)

Me: -sees Sasuke slitting his wrists-


	2. Codename attackoftheyouth!

**Cruise of a Life Time**

**Written by BananasRgood4u**

♥ **Dedicated to all lovers of Naruto!!! ♥**

**Summary: **Set sail with Naruto, Sakura + Sasuke with the rest of the gang on an awesome cruise to a small tropical island. Where mysteries, fun+ adventures await!

**Disclaimer: **

Me: YELLO'

Lee: GREEN!

Gai: PINK!

Tenten: I am surrounded by a group of freaks… -twitch-

Me: Don't worry, I won't hurt you. -grins-

Neji: What are you trying to propose?

Me: MWUHAHAHA! Tenten must do the disclaimer, or I will force Gai to make her wear a green jumpsuit!

Gai: That is so youthful!!! -prances around-

Lee: -dances with Gai-

Tenten: -gulp- BananasRgood4u doesn't not own any of the Naruto characters and sh-

Me: Wait wait wait! Neji has to do the rest!

Neji: -twitch- Kishimoto owns Naruto...

Me: Repeat after me. Masashi Kishimoto is the keeper of my heart

Neji: I AM NOT GAY!

Gai: Masashi Kishimoto is the keeper of my heart!

Lee: Masashi Kishimoto is the keeper of my heart!

Tenten: WAH! My team mates are gay!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Codename attack-of-the-youth! **

_Recap: _

_"Naruto, let's just say it's a fun trip where you get to fool around." Kakashi-sensei said _

_"REALLY?!" Naruto beamed, "I wanna go on a cruise! DATTEBAYO! It will be my goal!" _

_Sakura hit her head in frustration, "I can't believe I have to bring that bozo to the cruise..." _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sakura… Tell me why you did not invite me to this cruise?" The jenin twitched _his _right eye

Sakura hesitated, "Uh, well you see… I was going to bring you along, but I was thinking that you wouldn't want to go…"

"Of course Kakashi-sensei wants to go!" An obnoxious adolescent exclaimed

"Hohoho… Alright then, it's settled! WE TEAM 7 ARE GOING ON A CRUISE!" The 'leader' of the group shouted

"Hn."

"YEAH!"

'_NOOOO!' _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"BEEP! Code name youthful-dancing-leaf, here." A boy with bushy eyebrows said while pretending to hold a walkie talkie.

"BEEP! Code name Konoha's-prideful-green-beast, here. Code name OMG-I'm-a-stoic-destiny-believer and I-have-two-buns-on-my-head, show some spirit!" A man in a green jumpsuit exclaimed in his make-believe walkie talkie.

"Remind me again… Why are we doing this Neji-kun?" A teenager with odango hair styled hair questioned her team mate who wasn't playing the 'Let's pretend to have walkie talkies game'.

Neji shrugged "I guess it's their way of being 'youthful'."

"That's right, Neji! We're bursting with youth!" Gai-sensei exclaimed as Lee began crying tears of joy.

"Why do I have such an idiotic team?" Tenten hit her forehead.

"Excuse me?" Neji's pale eyes twitched.

"I mean, come on. Actually allowing yourself to be seduced by a bunch of shiny bowl haircut dudes! What kind of man are you?!" The annoyed ninja shouted.

"Well excuse me for not being a pathetic girl that serves no use to her team." The so called genius scoffed.

"You f-"

"BEEP! Code name OMG-I'm-a-stoic-destiny-believer and I-have-two-buns-on-my-head, stop fighting. It is very unyouthful." Gai-sensei babbled.

"BEEP! Code name youthful-dancing-leaf agees with Konoha's-prideful-green-beast. Over and out." Bushybrow stated in his 'walkie talkie'.

"I DON'T CARE!" Tenten shouted.

"BEEP! Code name I-have-two-buns-on-my-head, if you don't like your code name, I can change it into ZOMG-I'm-a-pathetic-ninja." Gai-sensei gave a thumbs up to Neji.

The pale eyed ninja, shook his head in disbelief and began to walk away.

"WAHOO! We are going on a cruise!!!" A loud-mouthed ninja ran past Gai's team followed by a pink-haired ninja and a raven-haired ninja.

"Narutard! Don't run around with the papers! You're going to lose them!!!"

"…"

"BEEP! Code name Gai's-sexy-little-minions, we have a new mission!" Gai proudly exclaimed.

"BEEP! Code name youthful-dancing-leaf is very excited for this new mission." Lee grinned.

Tenten and Neji felt like jumping off a bridge and seeing who could fall faster. It would be a lot more fun to do that then just stand there and listen to Gai-sensei's youthful words of council.

"BEEP! Code name OMG-I'm-a-stoic-destiny-believer and ZOMG-I'm-a-pathetic-ninja, aren't you going to ask me what the mission is?" Gai-sensei asked while feeling hurt.

"I'm sure Lee-san will ask you." Tenten sighed.

"BEEP! Code name youthful-dancing-leaf asks Konoha's-prideful-green-beast what the mission is." Rock Lee said.

Gai exclaimed "BEEP! Code name Konoha's-prideful-green-beast says that our new mission is to go on a youthful cruise!"

* * *

**A/N: **

Me: Gomen for the long update…

Neji: Tsk tsk tsk…

Me: I don't need your comment, you person who allows Gai too seduce you!

Lee: But it is so youthful

Gai: Yes! It's BURSTING WITH YOUTH!

Neji: -shakes head in shame-

Tenten: Silly willy!

Me: WAHAHAHA! WATCH out for my next jutsu called 'ImagonnaupdateassoonasIcan-no-jutsu


	3. Hit in the USA

**Cruise of a Life Time**

**Written by BananasRgood4u**

♥ **Dedicated to all lovers of Naruto!!! ♥**

**Summary: **Set sail with Naruto, Sakura + Sasuke with the rest of the gang on an awesome cruise to a small tropical island. Where mysteries, fun+ adventures await!

**Disclaimer: **

Me: -sob sob- Sorry for the late update.

Shika: -shakes head- Why am I here again?

Chouji: FREE STEAK!!!

Ino: SASKAY!

Shika: I have such a lame team…

Ino: SASKAY! SASKAY! SASKAY! SASKAY-KUN!

Chouji: ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET!

Me: -points at Shika- Disclaimer!!!!!!!!!!

Shika: Too troublesome…

Me: -points at an unconscious Sasuke- What do you have to say now?

Shika: No.

Me: -points at Gai and Lee who are locked up in a cage- What do you have to say now?

Shika: Fine…

Me: No one can resist the sparkles of youth.

Shika: BananasRgood4u doesn't own any of the characters of Naruto and thinks that pies will one day rule the world.

Me: MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: HIT IN THE USA **

A troubled ninja silently walked with his hands in his pockets as his two other team mates daydreamed about random things like food and Saskay.

"What are we suppose do be doing, Azuma-sensei?" Nara Shikamaru asked

When there was no answer, Shikamaru turned to look at his sensei to find him carrying a strange device and humming a song. A teenage girl with long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail stopped to look at her teacher.

"What is that 'thing'?" The ninja asked

"What? This thing?" Azuma-sensei held up the listening device, "It's an MP3 player."

"A wadda wadda?"

"You can listen to music with it… You know…" The bearded man trailed off

"I see…"

The young teenager continued daydreaming about Saskay for she had the common 'teenage girl syndrome'. A symptom of this deadly syndrome is the thoughts of not eating food for the better, also known as starving ones self or dieting.

'_Oh Saskayyy-kun! I'm so pweetty! Aren't I so pweetty? You know I am! I dieted for you and even starved myself half to death for you! So just say I'm pweetty, m'kay?' _

Azuma started singing, "I've never dreamed before… I'm going to knock the door… Into the world of perfect free. You're going say I'm lying. I'm gonna get the chance… hmmmm…. I was made to hit in America. I was made to hit in Amer-"

"Who's America? Is he hot?" Ino drooled

Shikamaru sighed as he shrugged his shoulders, " America is a country."

"Are there any hot ninjas there?" The troubled teenage girl asked

"No, but more than half of the population looks like Choji-san."

Ino shuddered, "Whoa…"

"STEAK!!!" Choji yelled out as he drooled

"I didn't know Choji-kun had twins." Ino scratched her head

"No… I mean weight wise…"

Choji sneezed.

"Someone must be talking about you." Azuma-sensei smiled

"…?"

"When you sneeze, it's suppose to mean that someone is talking about you or something like that..."

"What happens when you cough?" The spiky haired adolescent asked

"It means that you might have to go see a doctor." Choji's sensei smiled

"Don't worry. Once I eat an apple, I won't have to see the doctor anymore."

Choji raised an eyebrow as he watched his sensei smile his ass off.

"What's so funny?" Choji asked

"Oh, nothing..."

All of a sudden, Choji's stomach began to growl.

"Food... Need food..."

Shikamaru said, "Azuma-sensei, I think you should give Choji-san something to eat before he gets angry and-"

"Eats us! Even worse, devour us!" Ino shrieked

"I think we can go to that buffet around the corner." Their teacher nodded his head in approval

"AWESOME! ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET HERE I COME!" Choji yelled out as steam came out of his nose

"I don't feel hungry." Ino smiled as her stomach growled

"Are you trying to starve yourself?" Shikamaru asked his team mate

"I already did!" Ino giggled as she skipped to catch up to Choji who was running like a madman.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-At the buffet-

Young Shikamaru watched as his teammate devoured his 10th steak. Azuma-sensei laughed at Choji.

"What's so funny?" Choji asked with a mouth full of food

"That's gross Choji-kun!" Ino whined

Choji ignored Ino and continued eating his nice tender juicy steak.

"How can you eat so much food?" asked Ino with a disgusted look

"How can you not?"

Ino hit her head in frustration.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot!" The teenage girl exclaimed, "Sakura told me that her whole team including her sensei is going on a cruise. And I was wondering if you guys wanted to tag along."

"That sounds boring." Choji said as he picked his nose

"Sakura-chan told me that there was a big buffet..." She trailed off

"COUNT ME IN!" The chubby teenager cheered

"I guess I could tag along." Azuma smiled, "What about you Shikamaru-san?"

"Huh?"

"Were you even listening to anything I said?!" Ino's blood boiled

"No…"

"Well are you gonna go or not? My dad said he could afford the cruise."

"A cruise… Sounds…T-"

"Don't even try to say troublesome! Because you're going! And you're gonna help win over Sasuke-kun's heart!" The female ninja exclaimed

"Why can't I have a say in things?" The shadow ninja questioned her

"Because you're gonna end up napping and saying things are too troublesome!" Ino huffed

"Doesn't he always do that?" Choji asked

"Shut up, Choji-kun!" Ino growled

"Women are all so troublesome…"

"There you go again!" Her blue eyes flashed with anger

"Why you getting all worked up?" The round ninja asked his fellow team mate

Ino shook her head stubbornly, "Nevermind…"

"Fine… I'll go, only on the condition that I don't get bothered." Shikamaru sighed

Azuma-sensei smiled at Shikamaru's mood swing. Or maybe it was just the throbbing headache that Shikamaru had...

"YAY! For free buffets!"

"Azuma-sensei, I still don't understand who America is."

* * *

**A/N:**

Me: Sorry for the trouble… Teh song used was Hit in the USA by the Beat Crusaders.

Ino: Why am I so… OoC?!

Shika: She's the author of this story…

Me: To answer your question, it's called 'I-have-the-beasts-of-youth' locked up in a cage waiting

Ino: -shudders- Now I understand…

Choji: Can I have my steak now?

Me: Yea sure. –hands Choji a steak-

Choji: –drools- STEAK! –devours stake-

Shika: Uh oh…

Choji: MORE STEAK! –runs afta Bananas-

Me: NOOO!!! -runs away from Choji- See you next time!!!

Choji: STEAK!


	4. The return of narutard

**Cruise of a Life Time**

**Written by BananasRgood4u**

♥ **Dedicated to all lovers of Naruto!!! ♥**

**Summary: **Set sail with Naruto, Sakura + Sasuke with the rest of the gang on an awesome cruise to a small tropical island. Where mysteries, fun+ adventures await!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Me: I'm back with my 'ImagonnaupdateassoonasIcan-no-justu'!

Hinata: What is that?

Me: It is a secret jutsu that only I can master.

Hinata: Amazing…

Kiba: WTF?

Shino: …

Akamaru: ARF ARF!

Me: That's right. Akamaru you're such a good dog… Let's do the disclaimer people!

Shino: So, you can understand what Akamaru says… How strange…

Me: Not at all…

Hinata???

Me: Hit it Akamaru!

Akamaru: ARF ARF ARF ARFFFF!!!!

Kiba: He says that BananasRgood4u doesn't own any of the Naruto characters and that…

Me: K-I-S-H-I-M-O-T-O does!!! WOOO!

Hinata: I don't get it...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The return of narutard **

The supposed heiress of the Hyuga clan fiddled with her fingers as she waited patiently at the Ichiraku Ramen bar. She waited there for a few minutes until two people came into view.

"What are you doing here, Hinata-chan?" A boy with mysterious sunglasses asked her

"Are you waiting for someone? Our going on a date?" A boy with dark brown spiky hair asked

The ninja known as Hinata blushed as she looked down at the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." The dog-boy smirked

There was an uncomfortable silence between the team members, each of them fostering different thoughts that were completly irrevelant to what they were talking about before hand.

'_Where are you Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun. I don't get it.' _

_'Dogs are nice and furry. 'Kibas' are nice and dog-like.' _

_'Bugs are…my trump cards. They are precious to me… Mwuah!' _

_'ARF ARF ARF ARF!!!' _

The silence was broken when a loud-mouthed ninja appeared out of no where with a pink haired ninja following him.

"HELP!" Naruto yelped

'By accident', Kiba stuck his foot out and it so happened that the clumsy ninja tripped on it.

"YOU KNUCKLEHEADED LOSER! You thought you could get away from me?!" Sakura harrased

"Hehehe… What are you talking about, Sakura-chan? I mean, why would I run from you?" Naruto laughed nervously

"I don't know… You're such a narutard?!" The emerald-eyed teenager frowned

"I think you misunderstood…"

Then, their 'conversation' was interrupted by a weak cough. Right away, Naruto came to Hinata's aid.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan? You shouldn't be standing here in the middle of the afternoon… You could get sick." Naruto softly patted her back

"Maybe she wouldn't be waiting outside in the cold, if she hadn't been waiting for a certain someone to eat ramen." The dog-boy suggested

"Hmm… Well whoever that person is, tell them to come earlier so that you don't catch a cold."

"What Kiba means to say is that you should have been here earlier, so that Hinata-chan wouldn't have to wait outside all by herself." Shino coughed

"ME?!" Naruto looked at Shino in surprise

"I don't like repeating myself twice…" The bug-man wiggled his sunglasses

"Oh…"

"OH DOESN'T CUT IT!" Sakura roared, "You owe Hinata-chan an apology."

"Sorry Hinata-chan… I didn't mean to make you wait so long…" The idiot scratched his head in a dorky manner

"It's okay, Naruto-kun-"

"To make it up to you, I want to invite you and your teammates on a cruise with us, Team 7."

"It's really not ne-"

"We'd love to take your invitation into consideration!" Kiba slightly hummed

"But-"

"Ah ah! No more! We shall accept his act of kindness."

Shino sighed while Hinata coughed some more.

"Now look what you've gone and done!" The pissed off teenager exclaimed

"WHAT?" Naruto wailed as Sakura slapped the back of his head

"Do you even have enough money to pay for them? Did you even take into consideration what their parents have to say? THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!"

The shy girl started, "Well-"

"Maybe if you stop hitting me, I could come up with something…" The blonde complained

"EXCUSE ME?!" Sakura gasped

The teenager slowly approached Naruto in a deadly manner. She pretended that she had an invisible knife in one hand and some scotch tape in the other.

"I mean… I was-"

Before Naruto finished what he was saying, Sakura beat him up to a pulp with her invisible knife and her mighty roar of destruction.

"Umm… If you want, I could pay for my team…" Hinata silently whispered

Suddenly, Naruto came back from the dead and exclaimed, "HALLELUJAH! It's a miracle!"

"What kind of man are you?" Kiba randomly asked

"Hmm?"

"Nothing…" Kiba sighed as he pet his doggy, Akamaru

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Hinata asked softly

Naruto looked at Sakura and noticed that there was a black aura surrounding her. He took a step closer to observe his teammate. Bad mistake!

"NARUTO! YOUR'RE SUCH A RETARD! NO WONDER YOU'RE SUCH A LOSER!"

"Hey, don't be like that Sakura-chan…" Naruto slowly backed off

"…"

"…"

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine in a few hours."

* * *

**A/N: **

Naruto: How come I always get beaten up by Sakura-chan? Why not Sasuke-teme?

Me: Ask Sakura-chan…

Sakura: Because you're a Narutard

Naruto: AM NOT

Sakura: ARE TOO

Naruto: AM NOT

Sakura: ARE TOO

Naruto: AM NOT

Sakura: ARE TOO

Me: AM NOT

Naruto: ARE TOO

Hinata: I'm confused…

Kiba: -.-;

Shino: Let's get out of here.

Kiba: Don't tell me what to do!

Akamaru: Arf arf arf! (Keep the peace people. Peace)

Kiba: Be quiet Akamaru

Akamaru: -whimpers- arf arf arf (How come I didn't get to do anything in this chapter)

Me: Iiiiiiiiiii Doooon't knooooooooow

Hinata: What are you doing?

Me: Speaking whale!

Kiba: Akamaru is a dog…

Me: SHHHH!!! Cya next chapter featuring the cookie monster and his siblings.


End file.
